


if you let me be your man (i'll take care of you)

by sunshinesoraa



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Absolutely Filthy, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Spanking, Therapeutic spanking, boys please don’t have sex in the Disney castle, inappropriate coping mechanisms, no beta we die like men, post re-mind, punishment kink, riku calling sora baby too much, sora cries... a lot, sora’s kind of a brat, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesoraa/pseuds/sunshinesoraa
Summary: “Hey, Riku?”“Yeah?” Riku asked, scribbling down a spell in his notepad. Sora looked up at him with the biggest pleading eyes Riku’d ever seen.“Fuck me?”
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. if you let me be your man (i’ll take care of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm back, with two fics in less than a week. Kinda strange. To be fair, nursing school is now pretty much 100% online because of Miss Rona so I've got free time lmfao  
> This one is absolutely, disgustingly filthy and I've never really written a full NSFW fanfic before, so, I understand if it like... sucks pretty bad  
> Big thanks to my bf for clearing up penis anatomy.   
> I just really like it when Riku calls Sora baby :')

if you let me be your man (i’ll take care of you) | soriku

**M** ost of the time, Sora was unfathomably strong. He had learned how to hold his breath at just the right time; how to bite his lip and swallow all of the daily pleasantries down so he could focus on his biggest concern: protecting everyone else. But every now and then, there came times that he let his guard down. Riku had become an expert at reading Sora like an open book. He could sometimes watch him slip into that particular headspace before Sora even realized it was happening. Riku was his safe place, where just for a little while, he could be completely taken care of. Having somewhere – or someone- like that was so important for him, especially since the war.

Before he discovered Riku could be an outlet for him, his trauma manifested in worse ways. Sometimes, Kairi would find him curled up in a ball in his room, completely unresponsive. She would get down on the floor next to him and curl her tiny arms around him until he stopped shaking like a leaf. Other times, Riku would find him desperately scratching at his skin: picking, peeling, burning, cutting. Anything to feel like he was getting what he deserved.

“Sora!” he’d gasp out once he found him in whatever position he was in, before grabbing his hands and putting them around his neck. “Sora, don’t do that! Why are you doing that?” And Sora would just cry, and cry, and cry. Riku had attended to Sora’s self-inflicted wounds more times than he’d like to admit. It had been a while since he’d been that bad, though. Sora had been getting help. Which was good. He dreaded the flight to Radiant Garden every two weeks to talk to a doctor because he _“ didn’t think anything was wrong"._ But anyone could see it.

Sora had spent so much of his life being unapologetically _him _, that when he was acting different it was achingly apparent.__

Throughout the week, Riku could physically see him working up to it, to his breaking point. Every day that passed without Sora reaching out to him, he’d get more agitated, more disagreeable, more anxious. _“I’m telling you,_ I know that I did that spell right!” he’d cry from the field where he trained with Kairi and Lea, and Riku would be sitting by a window and hear him begin to lash out, knowing it was only a matter of time. Kairi and the others were understanding of Sora, though: they knew trauma, they knew hurt. Sora just dealt with it all a little bit differently. “It’s okay, Sora. You’ll get it next time,” Kairi would reason, while Sora threw his keyblade down. “Yeah, kiddo, I thought it was pretty good,” Lea would add. It was all completely understandable, considering he’d swallowed down all of his unpleasant feelings for years upon years before they finally became unmanageable. How was he supposed to know how to process them now, at eighteen, if he’d never learned?

When he finally came to his wit’s end, it almost always started with him crying. This particular time, it was in the middle of the night- he was supposed to be doing some extra training with Merlin one-on-one in the morning, so they were spending the night at the Mysterious Tower. He had begged and pleaded to go back to Destiny Islands with Kairi, but Riku had talked him out of it. “Why can’t I go with Kairi?” he’d complained that afternoon as she packed up.  
“Because Sora, she doesn’t have to be back here tomorrow, and _you do._ And you and I both know that you aren’t going to get up early enough to come all the way back here in the morning.” If Riku was completely honest with himself, part of the reason he wanted Sora to stay nearby was in case he needed him- Riku, after all these years, still could not quiet his aching need to protect Sora.  
Sora pouted at him, before mumbling, “Stupid Riku,” and stomping away.

Sora spent most of his time these days improving his skills so he could re-take the Mark of Mastery exam, while Riku desperately attempted to fit all of the information that came along with being a Master into his head.

Riku cracked his back over the desk chair he was sitting at, smoothing his hair back. He’d been sitting at this desk for almost five hours now, taking notes on every book Master Yen Sid had given him. Sora had angrily shuffled off to bed nearly three hours ago. Riku yawned, reaching over to turn the page when he heard movement in the doorway of his room. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and swiveled the chair around to find Sora standing there, silent. He had been expecting this, sure, but it didn’t make it any easier to see him hovering in the doorway, trying not to fall apart. Sora stared at his feet.

“Sora?” Riku asked tentatively. He didn’t respond. Riku stood from his chair to stride across the room and position himself in front of Sora. “Hey, Sora…,” he said, forcing the boy’s chin up to look at him. Sora’s glazed over eyes met his. And he just looked so, so sad. Sora had a hard time expressing his negative emotions. When it came to the good ones: joy, excitement- he had no problem. Sadness, though? Deep-rooted hurt?

“What’s the matter, baby?” Riku asked softly, taking one of Sora’s hands. His face quivered slightly. “Are you not feeling too good? Did you have a nightmare?” Sora’s demeanor cracked, and his face broke into a sob. The sound was gut-wrenching; it made Riku’s stomach turn. “Oh, Sora, come here,” Riku soothed, puling the smaller boy into him. Sora nuzzled his face into Riku’s chest, sobs wracking his body. “Shh,” Riku whispered, slowly running a hand up and down Sora’s back beneath his shirt. Riku had learned that when Sora got like this, having skin on skin contact was helpful. It grounded him. It took a few nights of Sora breaking down in front of Riku for him to learn efficient ways to soothe him. It wasn’t like when they were little, when he could just hug him and make it all go away. The way it works sometimes, is you have to learn how to live with these unpleasant things that may never really go away. Sora was still coping with that unfortunate reality.

“It’s alright. I’ve got you. Nothing’s going to hurt you right now.” Sora shook and hiccupped, attempting to reign in his sobs. Riku could feel the pressure in Sora’s chest building as he tried to stop crying. Riku leaned down and pressed soft kisses to his temple and the top of his ear. He smelled like Sora: like strawberries and sand and salt. “It’s okay to cry, Sora,” Riku told him quietly. He fit perfectly there in the space between Riku’s chest and his arms, and it made Sora feel like they were the only two people in the worlds. “Go ahead, love. Don’t hold it in. I’ve got you.” Sora let the dam break open again, heaving sobs against Riku’s cotton shirt.

Riku knew, he _knew_ how hard this part was for Sora. He wanted to be the strongest, always. Part of him hated that once again, Riku was stronger than he was. He wouldn’t dare let anyone else see him like this. Sora _hated _crying. He hated the way that it made his nose run and his throat sore. He hated the way people looked at him like he was broken, damaged. Riku took Sora’s hand and led him over to his untouched bed, and pulled a still-crying Sora into his lap. He adjusted Sora effortlessly to hold him better, running a hand through Sora’s messy hair. “That’s it,” Riku said, rocking him slowly. “You’re going to feel so much better, aren’t you? Oh, my sweet Sora…”__

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s torso. Even as his cries quieted, Riku never loosened his grip. He hummed songs to Sora, and when that failed, he resorted to just speaking to him instead. “I’m right here. I’m going to take care of you tonight, okay?” Sora nodded into Riku’s chest. “You don’t need to worry about anything. I’ve got you. I’m here.”

Sora hiccuped and sniffled, still a tight ball in Riku’s lap. When Sora got like this, he always waited for instruction. He liked having everything out of his hands, even if that meant the small decisions, for just a little while. It made him feel like a baby, but he kind of _liked_ feeling like Riku’s baby. Riku coaxed Sora’s head up to meet his, and Riku pushed the stray tears from Sora’s cheeks with his thumb. “There, you’re alright now. Do you need some water?”

Sora nodded, face red and puffy. Riku reached for the glass on the bedside table and brought it up to Sora’s lips. He took it, but Riku still held a steady hand over his. Sora took large gulps of it, water dribbling down his chin. Riku smiled affectionately and wiped at it with the hem of Sora’s shirt. 

“What can I do for you, Sora, hmm? What would make you feel better?” Sora nuzzled back into Riku’s shoulder, embarrassed.  
“Jus’ hold me.”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Riku responded, craning his neck to place a kiss on Sora’s cheek. “Do you want to come sit with me?”

Sora followed Riku back over to his desk where he resumed his position in his lap, head laying beneath Riku’s chin. Riku turned his attention back to his studies while Sora’s breath evened out. “…what are you reading?” Sora asked after a while.

“Hmm? Oh, just some books Master Yen Sid gave me to study. To be honest, I’d hoped they’d be more entertaining than normal spells and history I’ve heard about already.”

“Mm,” Sora acknowledged. “I love you.”

Riku smiled at Sora’s ever-changing disposition. “I love you too, Sora.”

Sora eventually started kicking his legs, antsy. Riku was ready for him to jump up, all energy, and suggest that they go outside and look at stars, or raid the kitchen downstairs, or spar in the grass out front, or- “Hey, Riku?”

“Yeah?” Riku asked, scribbling down a spell in his notepad. Sora looked up at him with the biggest pleading eyes Riku’d ever seen.

“Fuck me?”

Riku nearly choked on his own saliva, the pen falling from his palm. He took a deep breath through his nose. Sora got like this too, sometimes. He just adored throwing Riku off guard. Mostly, the whole thing made Sora feel loved in a way only Riku knew how: made him feel like he was his most cherished person. And he was.

It was hard to contain the blistering heat that spread through Riku’s chest, making his head light and vision soft. He was never one to turn down a request from Sora. Riku stroked Sora’s flushed cheek. “Yeah? That what you want?” Sora nodded, tangling his hand in Riku’s shirt. “Want me to fuck you so hard you can’t train in the morning?”

“Please,” Sora whined, and bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with Riku. “I… I also, I did something bad.”

_Ah,_ Riku thought. _So, it was going to be one of those nights._

Another one of Sora’s- albeit unconventional- ways of coping with his trauma was through punishment. He couldn’t help but feel responsible for it all. He told Riku all the time, “I just feel like I’ve caused so many people so much pain. It’s all my fault.” Sora had an arsenal of improper coping mechanisms, most of which involved Riku allowing him to let his walls come down, but sometimes when he got like that, the only thing that could pull him out of it was to make him feel like he’d been reprimanded for it- and Riku didn’t mind playing that role for him.

He would do whatever it took for Sora to be the smiling, happy, cheerful person he knew. Not that Riku didn’t enjoy it either. Riku had always been somewhat of a sadist, even when they were kids. He got some kind of sick pleasure from seeing Sora moan and whine every time that he won the race or the sword fight or the title of captain of the raft. That hadn’t changed much, even though the gratification came in a bit of a different form these days.

“Is that right?” Riku chided. Sora nodded again. Riku turned the chair around and had Sora sit facing him, legs dangling over the sides of the chair. “You wanna tell me what you did?”

“I ditched my lesson today,” Sora admitted, wringing his hands together. “And went to Twilight Town with Roxas instead.” He scanned Sora’s face, expecting to see some kind of remorse or regret, but instead he just looked devious, and Riku turned his head to look in Sora’s eyes, hand twitching at the idea of Sora purposely misbehaving. 

“Weren’t you supposed to have an exam today?” Riku asked.

“Yeah,” Sora responded. “I missed it.”

This was unlike him. Not his sweet Sora. Sora would never dare to miss an exam unless he thought he would get something out of it… like ice cream with Roxas and a well-deserved punishment from Riku. Roxas would later deny that he had anything to do with it when confronted by Riku. “What was I supposed to do? The boy shows up and wants to have ice cream. I don’t control him,” he’d smirk. Sora had never done anything with real consequences in order to get a punishment from Riku. Usually, he would just tell him something vague like, “I lied to Aqua today,” or “I stole some munny from Vani,” just to prompt Riku that he needed to be punished. But he’d never purposefully done something bad. Riku hated to admit he liked the idea. 

“Baby,” Riku deadpanned. Sora shook as Riku’s hot breath danced across his neck. 

“Hah,” Sora breathed out, unable to stop his hands from shaking ever-so-slightly.  
“Did you do that on purpose? Because you needed me to punish you?” 

Sora considered this for a second, and then nodded his head yes. Riku pushed Sora back from his lap, standing and walking Sora slowly back towards the bed. Sora _trembled._ He towered over Sora, looking down into the blue eyes of his boyfriend, oozing fear and lust. “That’s a bad boy, Sora,” Riku grabbed both of his cheeks in one hand and forced his face up. “What happens to bad boys?”  
“Get punished,” Sora muttered.

“That’s right.”

Riku ran a gentle hand through Sora’s soft brown spikes before grabbing a handful of it and shoving him back. Sora yelped. “Now get over my knee.” Riku unbuckled his belt and pulled it off in one swift motion before sitting down on the bed and letting his legs fall open. Sora stood sheepishly beside him, pulling down the hem of his shirt nervously. “I do not have the patience for this, Sora. Now.” Riku grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him over his lap. Sora was only wearing his large shirt and boxers and Riku hastily pulled the shirt up to his shoulders. Riku bent his knee to lift Sora’s ass up.

“What do we say, Sora?”  
“Sorry.” 

Riku’s belt cracked loudly over Sora hard, causing him to cry out in pain. 

“Sorry what?”  
“S-sorry, Riku.”

Riku watched adoringly as Sora quivered deliciously underneath him, dropping the belt to the floor. He wanted to do this himself: deliver this punishment from his own hands. Riku tugged Sora’s boxers down to his knees, revealing his bare bottom, now turning a pale pink color. “What are you sorry for, baby?” 

“I’m… I’m…”

Riku spanked both of Sora’s cheeks a few more times, the hand-marks of his work becoming quickly apparent. It makes Riku’s mouth water. Sora sobs heavily. “I’m s-sorry for missing my lesson, a-and… for being bad for attention.” 

“That’s my good boy. We don’t skip lessons, do we?”

Riku’s hand meets Sora’s ass again, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. “Riku!” Sora cries, attempting to cover his butt with his hands. “No, no, Sora. Stop.” Riku grabbed both of his arms and held them down to his back. _Slap. Slap._ He made sure to give each cheek special attention until he could clearly see his hand-print looking back at him. 

“Are you ready to be good now? Done misbehaving?”

Sora nodded desperately against Riku’s leg where he hung, tears wetting his skin. Riku gives Sora a few more hard slaps for good measure before picking him up by the shoulders and holding him to his chest. 

“It’s okay. I’m not mad anymore. You did so good for me. Took it so well.” Sora holds his ass in his hands, whimpering painfully. Riku adores it. He places a kiss at the base of Sora’s neck, lingering by his ear for a moment. “You’re all mine, baby. You belong to me. Understand?” He peered down at his boyfriend, looking so delicate. Sora was looking at him like he was an apparition of some sort; like he was living in a dream. Maybe he was. 

“Tell me what you want, Sora.” Sora blinked, his whole body warm with a white heat. He licked his lips.

“Fuck me, Riku.”

Riku turned and pushed him into the bed in one motion, pressing his forehead into Sora’s. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby.” Riku encased him with his arms, and Sora couldn’t stop comparing the muscle size of Riku’s arms to his own. He swallowed thickly as Riku grabbed Sora’s growing length in his hand, boxers still hanging by his ankles. “Aren’t you a bad boy,” Riku scolded lightly, giving Sora a squeeze.  
“Ah, hah, Riku…,” Sora moaned back.

“Getting so hard just from me punishing you,” Riku ran a thumb over Sora’s head, now steadily leaking a stream of clear liquid. Riku pushed into Sora’s thigh, letting him feel his own hardness growing. “You feel what you do to me? My naughty boy.” Riku ground into Sora’s side again, just to make him squeal.

Sora squeezed his eyes shut, mouth hanging open. “I… I’m… ah- I’m not…”

“Tsk,” Riku smiled. “Lying now, are we?”

Riku pressed his knee in between Sora’s thighs, forcing his legs apart. Sora let them fall open lewdly, immediately surrendering to Riku’s will. Riku reached over to the bedside table for the lube he kept there, coating his three fingers in it generously. Riku leaned down, not taking his eyes off Sora, before inserting one while licking the top of Sora’s head lightly. Sora arched his back, and Riku immediately pushed his chest back down. “Stay still,” Riku commanded. Riku skillfully licked Sora up and down, taking the entirety of his smaller member with ease. Riku gave him a light suck, and Sora started involuntarily squirming under Riku’s touch. “I’m not going to ask you again,” Riku scolded, kissing the head of Sora’s pink cock. “Stop moving.” 

Defeated, Sora flopped back against the mattress. Riku continued to push the first finger inside, loving the way that Sora squeezed and cried, grabbing fistfuls of blanket in his hands. Most of the time, Riku liked to take this slow. He liked to admire Sora, tell him how beautiful he was, how perfect he was, what a good job he was doing. But Riku didn’t feel like doing that tonight. Sora wanted to be punished. Sora had been bad. He wasn’t going to take his time. “Ready for another?” Riku asked, after only a few seconds. Sora nodded.

“Please. H-hurry, Riku… I…”

“Be patient,” Riku soothed, slowly inserting a second finger into Sora, bending and attempting to graze his best spot. “I’m going to take good care of you. Isn’t that right?”  
“Ah-always,” Sora moaned.

Sora stretched quickly, and Riku wasted no time inserting the third digit. “Who do you belong to, Sora?”  
“Y-you, Riku.”

“That’s right, baby. All mine. You gonna be a good boy now?”  
“Y-yeah, I… ah…” Riku raised an eyebrow at him. “Gonna be your good boy.”

Riku could hardly stand it anymore. He loved hearing Sora’s terribly disgusting affirmations, babbling to him, moaning, whining, crying for Riku. “I’m your baby, r-right Riku? Only your baby.”

“That’s right. My baby,” Riku confirmed, pulling his fingers out of Sora at once, unbuttoning his pants and yanking himself out, stroking. “Ready for me to be inside you?”

Sora nodded, practically panting. “Please, Riku… please… wa-want your cock,” Sora babbled back at him. Riku brushed his cheek with his long fingers.

“I know you do. I’m gonna fuck you good and hard, just like I promised, okay?”

“Yes,” Sora mumbled, face flushed and sweaty.

Riku positioned himself at Sora’s entrance, rubbing the head against him. “Riku, please, don’t tease me…” Sora pushed down, trying to get Riku to push inside. Riku leaned over Sora, hair falling into his face, kissing the sides of Sora’s mouth. Their lips touched, and Sora licked the bottom of Riku’s lip before biting down. Without warning, Riku pushed all the way inside of Sora, wishing he’d put some kind of noise-cancelling spell over the door after Sora cries out.

“Shh,” Riku soothes, waiting for Sora to adjust to him. Riku tries to keep his composure for Sora’s sake, but he’s just so damn _tight._ “Fuck, Sora,” Riku groans. He pulls out almost completely before slamming back into Sora. Once. Twice. Three times. Sora throws his head back. “Riku, Riku, Riku…”

Riku didn’t feel like playing around with Sora tonight. Didn’t feel like taking this slowly. Sora was spread out in front of him, ass red and beat, claimed. The crossing of the line was when Sora suddenly moaned out, “Use me, Riku,” with drool just _dribbling_ out of his mouth. Riku picked up the pace, feeling Sora squeezing him with each thrust. If everyone in the Mysterious Tower hadn’t heard them yet, they sure as hell did now, as Riku plowed Sora into the headboard, hitting the wall with each slam. It had been so long for both of them: Riku knew neither of them was going to last long. Sora was already mindlessly spitting out words to Riku like he normally did when he got close.

“Riku… feels… ah… Riku…”

“Want me to cum inside you?” Riku asked him, his voice coming out more breathless than he’d expected. “Want me to fill you up? Make you mine?”

“Yeah, yeah, please… ah,” Sora breathed.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck and laced his legs around his waist as Riku began to fuck Sora as quickly as he was able. Sora moaned and cried right beside Riku’s ear, and Riku felt Sora tighten around him. “You gonna cum for me, baby?” Riku asked, feeling Sora’s dick twitch between them, rubbing their chests as Riku fucked him. Riku could feel Sora's legs trembling against his back. "Riku, I'm... I'm dizzy..."   
"S' okay, you can take it," Riku growled back. 

“I… I…”

“Come on, baby. It’s okay. It’s okay. Fuck… let go, Sora.”

Sora pushed his face into Riku’s shoulder as he released between the two of them; the warm liquid sent Riku over the edge. “Fuck, Sora, I’m…” Riku pushed into Sora one last time, overstimulated, hot, mindless, lustful. Sora squeaked out at the feeling of Riku’s hot cum filling him up, trying not to squirm against the sensation.

And just like that, they were on to phase three: right back to where they’d started. Sora's lip wobbled as he took in shaky breaths, unable to stop the tears from pouring down his cheeks. Riku pulled out as gently as he could, kissing Sora’s face. “You okay?” he asks, as Sora sniffles and blinks the tears out of his eyes.  
“Yeah,” Sora says, voice breaking.

“You feel better?”

“Yeah.”

And despite it all, he really did. 

Riku pulls Sora into his arms, feeling Sora relax for the first time since he’d entered his room. Sora sat there staring at the ceiling: his eyes looking a whole shade lighter than they had when he walked in here. "Riku, that's really weird," Kairi would giggle at him over breakfast one day, when he sheepishly admitted why they were a little _loud_ sometimes. "It works for Sora," would always be his response. This wasn’t the way that Riku _always_ intended for it to go. Sometimes, Sora would just come in and cry in Riku’s arms until he fell asleep, and Riku would be there to soothe him when he inevitably woke up from a nightmare. Other times, he’d come in kicking and screaming until he finally broke down apologizing. Occasionally, it went like this. Riku didn’t mind either way. Whatever made his Sora feel better.

“What are you going to tell Merlin tomorrow?” Riku asked. “You know, you’re never going to be able to re-take your exam if you keep slacking off like this all the time.”

“Do you _really_ think he cares that much about me missing an exam? It’s _Merlin.”_

Riku chuckled, looking over at Sora, who was grinning, (finally). “Fair enough.”


	2. reckless behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of this filth: I didn't upload it originally but here it is. Enjoy.

reckless behavior | soriku

**M** ickey had generously offered Riku an office at the Disney Castle after he became _Master Riku,_ which of course he accepted. When he wasn’t at home or on missions, that’s usually where he could be found. This particular day he arrived early to attend a meeting with Mickey, Aqua, and Terra.

“Good morning, Riku,” Aqua greeted cheerfully, joining Riku’s walk down the corridor.  
“Morning, Aqua.”  
“What are the others up to today?” She stretched her arms above her head.

“Sora, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, and Xion are training… I’m not sure where Ven and Vani are, though.”

“Last I heard they’re slacking off,” Aqua rolled her eyes. “Like usual.”  
“Typical,” Riku smiled back knowingly. They approached the door to the library, where they held their meetings these days, and Aqua set her hand over Riku’s on the door handle. “How is Sora doing?” she asked softly.

“He’s doing better,” Riku sighed, rubbing at the back of his head. “Seeing the psychiatrist has been helpful, he just keeps having these random episodes of… anger. It’s strange for him.”  
“Everyone processes things differently,” Aqua reminded him. “Terra gets angry about it all, too. Nothing that happened to Sora was fair.”  
“Don’t I know it. But you know him, though. Always so quick to blame himself.”

“He’s more selfless than I,” she smiled.

It was a funny thing.

Everyone was so convinced that they would walk away unscathed; completely unphased by the events that had unfolded in their lives ever since they were small children. But that isn’t what happened at all. They all had their own things. Riku was always on edge it seemed: loud noises would startle him. Kairi didn’t like being alone for too long, or she would start panicking. It was just the way it was.

The meeting lasted about two hours. They went over this week’s issues, where there were patches of Heartless popping up, how close the other wielders were to completing their training, and world order. “Lea and Kairi are close,” Mickey said. “They should be able to take the next exam we’re having in two weeks. Sora is doing much better as well. But I’m dreading having to tell him it’s going to be a little while longer.” Mickey looked to Riku, communicating what he wanted done without saying anything.

“I can tell him.”  
“Thanks, Riku,” Mickey breathed out, relieved. “I just know it will upset him.”  
“I’ll be gentle.”

Minnie brought up tea for everyone when it was over, and they all sat around chatting about everything and nothing. “…and then the other night we caught Vani trying to dye Ven’s hair black when he was sleeping, and once he woke up he nearly woke the whole hall up he was shouting so loud.” They all laughed. “It’s like having mischievous twins,” Terra shook his head. Riku heard his phone go off in his pocket. He set his tea cup down, reaching to pull it out.

**_1 New Message | Kairi <3_ **

****

Riku swiped to open it, running an exacerbated hand through his hair at its contents.

**_Hey ku, we just finished up out here, but_ **

**_Rox kind of slipped up about Sora having to take_**

**_the exam after us… can u come_ ** **_pick him up? Sry_ **

****

Riku frowned, typing his response out with quick fingers. It had been almost a month since the last time Sora had _really_ lashed out, (shouting at the King and then subsequently breaking down a few minutes later), so the setback was disappointing. Recovery always seemed to be two steps forward and one step back, though.

**_Yeah, I’ll be there soon. Thx Kai._ **

****

“I’ve gotta go, guys,” Riku said, downing the last of his tea before setting it on the tray the broom was holding.

“Is everything okay?” Mickey asked.  
“Yeah, Kairi just said that Sora found out about him not being able to take the next exam. So, he’s pretty upset. I’m going to get him. She said that Roxas told him, but I don’t even know how he knew that in the first place.”  
“Ah, I might have told him when he asked the other day who would be taking the next one…” Mickey fumbled, wrapping his hands around his cup.  
“That’s alright,” Riku said.

“I see. Be safe,” Aqua nodded. Riku nodded back.

He walked out to the courtyard and summoned his Keyblade Glider, heading for Radiant Garden. Riku mentally prepared himself for whatever state he might find his boyfriend in.

_I’m going to kill Roxas._

Merlin was surprised to see him when he walked into his study. “Riku? What are you doing here?”  
“I’m here to get Sora. Apparently Roxas went ahead and told him that he’s not going to be taking the next exam with Kairi and Lea.”

“That boy, I swear,” Merlin cursed. “Roxas is more trouble than he’s worth sometimes.”

“Can you take me to them?”  
“Yes, yes, at once.”

Riku squeezed his eyes shut and then they were there, to the timeless place they normally trained. “Thank you,” Riku told Merlin, before he jogged towards the others. The group was standing out in the open field. It was a beautiful place, really: stuck in this perpetual sunset much like Twilight Town. Kairi had her hands on her hips and Xion crossed her arms disapprovingly at Roxas. “Hey,” Riku said. “Where is he?”  
“He went back off into the trees,” Lea pointed.

Roxas looked at Riku, glaring, but still appearing the smallest bit remorseful. “I’ll deal with you later,” Riku pointed at him. Roxas smirked.

“We’re going to head out,” Kairi said, squeezing Riku’s hand. Everyone else went with Merlin to return to Radiant Garden. It took Riku a few minutes to actually find Sora. He was good at hiding when he didn’t want to be found. He finally located Sora on the opposite side of the forest, sitting at the base of one of the trees, arms crossed across his chest. “Hey,” Riku said. Sora turned his head away. “Sora.”

Riku kneeled down in front of him, resting his arms on his knees. “What are you doing all the way out here?”  
“Why did they bring you here?” he snapped.  
“Because, Kairi was worried about you.”  
“I’m _fine.”_

Riku had become skilled at remaining calm during Sora’s outbursts. He took a deep breath. “I heard that Roxas told you about the next Mark of Mastery exam.” Sora’s expression wavered slightly, still refusing to look at Riku.  
“Yeah. And it’s fucking bullshit.”

“Why’s that?”  
 _Now_ , he looked at Riku. “ _Why?_ Because nobody deserves to have that title more than _me._ I have done _plenty_ to be considered a Master by now, and yet, Kairi and Lea are going to get the opportunity before I do? How does that make _any_ fucking sense?”  
“Sora, you know why they’re waiting on yours.”  
“Why? Because they think I’m too _mentally unstable?_ I’m sure after you tell them about this, they’ll decide to just _never_ let me take it!”

“Now, Sora, stop. That’s enough.”  
Sora knitted his eyebrows together, staring at Riku: so unnecessarily angry. “Just fucking leave, Riku. I don’t even know why you’re here if you’re just going to make things worse.”  
 _“Sora.”_ Riku stared at him, verbally giving him his first warning. “That’s _enough._ No one is doing anything to spite you personally. This is all for your own good, and you know that. Your health comes before anything else.”  
“No, it-“  
“Yes. It does. Do not argue with me.” Sora slumped down against the tree, rolling his eyes. Riku raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you aware that you’re being a complete brat right now?”

Riku was trying to read him, but it was difficult today. He couldn’t tell if Sora was actually upset with him, or if he was trying to get Riku to react. “I’m not being a brat,” he spit back.

“Yes, you are. You’re making everyone so worried about you, and for what? Because you don’t want to wait another month to take your exam? Because you can’t be happy for your friends who _are_ going to get to take it? Your friends who have worked _equally as hard_ as you to get here?”

“Just leave me the fuck alone, Riku!” That was it.

Riku grabbed both of Sora’s wrists, and Sora started fighting against him, trying to tug his arms back. Sora’s strength was half of what Riku’s was, there was really no use. Riku could tell by the way Sora’s mouth opened, the way his breath quickened, the way his palms became a little sweaty, that this is what he was aiming for from the beginning. “I am not going to put up with this childish behavior, Sora. Understand?” Sora bit his lip _._ It had been weeks since Riku had the opportunity to punish Sora. His pent-up energy he had forgotten about was now _distracting_. But Riku knew what he had to do. He knew what the most effective punishment of them all would be.

“Let’s go.”

“Huh?” Sora asked, visibly confused.  
“We’re leaving.”

Riku took Sora by the hand and texted Kairi with the other.

**_Tell Merlin we’re ready to come back._ **

****

Sora looked so distraught he might cry. “You can come with me back to the castle. If you want to act like a child, you can be treated like one.” Riku could practically _see_ Sora fuming at him. It was almost an hour before they returned to Disney Castle, Sora following behind Riku, pouting like a dog that’d been kicked. “Welcome back, Master Riku,” Chip and Dale greeted. “Sora, ya okay?”

 _“Fine,”_ he responded. The two chipmunks looked at each other skeptically.

They reached Riku’s office, and he led Sora inside, shutting the door behind them. He pushed Sora down into the corner of the room onto his knees. “Stay here. I have work to do today, I don’t have time to deal with you right now.” Sora glared at him through his bangs. Sora sat there for almost thirty minutes, watching Riku scribble down notes and flip through books and search documents.

“Riku, can’t I please get up now?”  
“I’m busy right now, Sora,” Riku said, opening another folder. “I told you.”  
“I’m so bored,” Sora cried.  
“Sora, I will tend to you in a minute, just let me finish this.”

Sora stuck his bottom lip out. He wasn’t sure where the thought came from: it was almost like the deviant idea came from someone other than himself- but he just took it and ran. _Riku would give him attention if he was bad._ So, he was. Without thinking about it. Sora stood from his spot on the floor and marched over to Riku’s desk, snatching the folder out of his hands and throwing it on the floor. Riku looked up, stone-faced. “Sora.”  
“What,” Sora responded, monotone.

Riku closed the drawer he was searching through and stood up. He walked towards Sora slowly, watching him start to shake. Riku grabbed the collar of Sora’s shirt and yanked Sora towards him. “You’re so fucking naughty sometimes, Sora. You have been a _very_ bad boy today.” Riku threw Sora into the side of the desk, wasting no time in unbuckling his belt from behind and pulling his pants down. Sora’s bare bottom was now exposed to him, and Sora was grabbing the sides of the desk for dear life.

Riku immediately slapped Sora’s ass, harder than he usually did right off the bat. He wrapped a slender hand around Sora’s throat. “You do _not_ get to behave like this. Don’t move.” He gave Sora’s neck a tight squeeze before proceeding to spank him with all his strength a few more times. Sora trembled against the wood, breath starting to hitch. “What in the world has gotten into you?” Riku asked, walking around the desk to see Sora’s face. “First, you throw an absolute fucking tantrum at me, and then you demand my attention when I’m trying to work?” Riku was kneeling to be face-to-face with Sora, who was resting his head on the top of the desk, ass still exposed to the world. “What do you have to say to me?”

“I… I won’t do it again,” Sora mumbled.  
“Fucking right, you won’t.” Riku stood again, making sure to adjust his now half-hard member in front of him. _This_ made Sora cry out. “We’re going to do ten,” Riku announced, taking his place back behind Sora, pacing, arms crossed. “And if you try to stop me, or forget to thank me, we’re going to add five more. Do you understand?”  
Sora nodded. Riku unexpectedly delivered a hard slap to Sora’s right cheek. “R-Riku!” Sora cried, tears threatening to fall now.  
“Answer me, Sora. With words.”  
“Y-yes, Riku, I understand.”  
“That’s my boy.” Riku rubbed Sora’s bottom gently, the reddening skin sensitive under his touch. “Tell me what you’re sorry for before we start, okay?”  
“I… I… I’m sorry for… for being mean to you… and worryin’ everybody…”  
“Mhm, and what else?” Riku asked, stroking Sora’s hair.

“And I-I’m sorry I messed up your work…”  
“That’s it. You know if you want my attention, baby, all you have to do is ask. Then we don’t get ourselves in situations like this, isn’t that right?”

“Y-yes, Riku…”  
“Are you ready?” Sora nodded, and Riku pressed a kiss to Sora’s lower back. “Don’t forget to thank me after each one.”

Riku delivered the first under Sora’s cheeks where they met his thighs, one of the most sensitive spots for him. Sora let out his first sob, feeling the emotional release immediately. It was euphoric. “… t-thank you…”

“That’s a good boy, Sora. So obedient for me.”

The next three came in quick succession, Sora bucking his hips up at the last. “Oh, Sora,” Riku grinned. “What’s the matter?”  
“I… I…”

“What is it?”

“’M hard, Riku.”  
“Gotta finish your punishment first, you know that.”

Sora whined in response, reaching a hand back in an attempt to touch himself. Riku took it and placed it back up on the desk. “Ah, ah. I don’t think so, Sora.” Five. Six. Seven. “…thank you… thank you… _R-Riku…”_ Riku could hardly stand the pressure that his dick was putting on his pants now, fully erect at the sight of Sora shaking and crying, simply _moaning_ his thanks to Riku.   
“Three more. Almost done.”

Riku placed the last three on each cheek and then right in the center, Sora’s skin now turning a bruised shade of red. “That’s it, Sora. It’s all done now. You did so well. I’m so proud of you.” Riku pulled Sora up, having him stand in front of him, still shaking and crying. “Would you like a reward for being so good?”  
Sora nodded frantically, staring at the floor where his tears were falling. “What would you like me to do, baby? Hmm?” Riku placed a finger under Sora’s chin and lifted his face up. “Wan’ your mouth… please,” Sora stumbled, mind fuzzy.  
Riku smiled at him, kissing him gently on his lips, swollen from biting them. “Thank you for asking so politely.” Riku kneeled down, unbuttoning his pants to pull himself out first, using one hand to stroke himself and the other to stroke Sora, who was now just _drenched_ in pre-cum. “Gotten so wet already, Sora.” Sora swallowed as he turned his head, trying to hide the redness in his cheeks. “No need to be embarrassed, baby. Look, you’ve made me really hard, too, see? You’re just so beautiful, I can’t help it.” Sora mewled back.

Riku swallowed a groan at the long-awaited attention to his own dick, before gently licking Sora up and down, cleaning the clear liquid off. Sora rested his hands on Riku’s shoulders as Riku sucked him faster, twisting his tongue around Sora with every bob. “A-ah, Ri-Riku… _please,_ I… I can’t…” Riku ignored his plea, continuing at the same speed until he felt Sora’s quick release coat the back of his throat. Sora sniffled, legs having a harder time holding him upright.

Riku held him up by his hips, steading the swaying boy. He took Sora’s hand and placed it on his dick. “I’m still so hard for you, Sora.” Sora nodded, looking down his hand curled around Riku. “Can you be a good boy and turn around so I can fuck you against this desk?”  
“Y-yeah.” Sora willingly followed instructions and leaned over the desk like he had been doing, presenting himself so nicely to Riku.

“Such a pretty hole, baby,” Riku commented, rubbing his erection against it, slicking it with pre-cum. He tested the waters, doing one finger, then two, only to find that Sora was already so soft. “You’re so ready for me, aren’t you?”

“P-please,” Sora hiccupped. “Fuck me.”  
“Sh, sh. No need to cry for it. I’m gonna give it to you.”

Riku pushed his head past the ring of muscle, Sora’s immediate moans sounding more orchestral to him than their heartsong. “…so… so big, Riku… ah…”

“You can take it.” Riku thrusted the rest of the way inside until his balls slapped Sora’s thighs, moaning against the soft skin on the back of Sora’s neck. He pulled his hips back and slammed back into Sora, hearing the contents of the desk shuffle at the impact. Riku thrusted a few times at different angles until he found Sora’s prostate, making sure to give it extra attention since his boy had behaved so well. “G-good boy,” Riku huffed out, skin on fire from the way Sora sucked him back in like he _belonged_ there. Sora was overstimulated, ass burning every time Riku pushed back into him; panting and crying.

The whole situation was so erotic to Riku; he could feel himself steadily working up to his climax thinking about how he was fucking Sora in his God damn _office_ at the _Disney Castle._ Not letting up, he gave Sora’s ass another smack. Sweat was dripping from Riku’s bangs, and he held Sora by the hips while he thrusted into him. “S-Sora, I’m… _fuck,_ I’m gonna cum soon…” Riku swallowed a breath, trying to force the rest of the words out. _“…_ wh-where do you want me to cum?”

Sora’s first attempt at a response only came out in the form of a cry, so he tried again: “Can… _ah…_ cum inside me… _please.”_ Riku accepted this request, snapping into Sora’s ass a few more times, before releasing his steady stream inside of him. _“God damn it,_ Sora,” Riku moaned, resting his forehead against Sora’s jacket, soaked with sweat. Sora’s breath was still rapid, and Riku slowly pulled out, tucking himself back into his pants before buttoning them back up. Sora remained where he lay on the desk, arms and legs shaking uncontrollably.

Riku tugged Sora’s pants back up his legs, turning him around to help him zip them back up. “You okay?” Riku asked him, as Sora blinked through foggy eyes.  
“Yeah… I think I’m okay now.”

“Want me to hold you for a minute?” Sora hugged Riku immediately, always so eager to be held after sex.

Riku cradled Sora in his arms in the large desk chair, pressing soft kisses to his mouth, cheek, forehead, ears. “You’re so beautiful, Sora,” Riku praised, feeling Sora smile against his neck. The door knocked, and Mickey entered suddenly, eyes blinking rapidly at the sight in front of him. “I… uh… I’m sorry, I’ll come back later!” he stuttered. Riku wanted to laugh. This had become such a normal part of their routine that they didn’t even think about it anymore. Riku and Sora completed their missions, went out with their friends, and lived their lives with this little secret. Sora’s self-discovered way of quieting the ache in his chest. Riku knew that one day, Sora would be able to soothe himself from the bad thoughts that plagued his mind, and he wouldn’t need this anymore. “Hey, Sora.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Promise me you’ll always need me.”  
Sora tilted his head to look at Riku, smiling that same earth-shattering smile that built Riku up and tore him down all the same. “Of course, I’ll always need you. Promise me you’ll always protect me?”  
Riku pressed a kiss to Sora’s lips. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s an article on spanking therapy if you’re interested :)  
> https://www.marieclaire.com/sex-love/a28396/spanking-therapy/
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr @sunshinesoraa  
> <3


End file.
